


Family Man

by foxface333ChocolateLabrador (Sophie7Jasmine), Sophie7Jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/foxface333ChocolateLabrador, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/Sophie7Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Ron and Hermione’s family life (or how I imagine it). Ron is a little more matured, knows household charms, and Hermione worries a little more over her appearance and other people’s opinions. RonxHermione, pre-RosexScorpius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Man

**A/N: Edited February 2015**

Summary: A look at Ron and Hermione’s family life (or how I imagine it). Ron is a little more matured, knows household charms, and Hermione worries a little more over her appearance and other people’s opinions.

Warnings: Fluff, Drama (light family-orientated)

Pairings: Ronx Hermione, pre-RosexScorpius

FAMILY MAN    

Ron sighed. He checked the time on his watch, and then sighed again. Only two more hours until the Christmas party of doom, then at least another day of family-induced torture, then he would be free! Until next year at any rate... Honestly, he could seriously maim Hermione for suggesting this Christmas party (not to mention teaching him to say words like ‘induced’ and ‘maim’). He had been quite happy to spend the morning with the just the Weasleys, then the evening with the Grangers.

It was his _mother_ who was upset that she wouldn’t get to see all of her extended family and friends together. And it was his _wife_ who suggested they could use Potter Manor and have _everyone_ gather for lunch _and_ dinner and no-one need worry about where they would stay, because Potter Manor was so huge, that Harry and Ginny would barely even notice their presence! Kreacher, Dobby and Winky would love all the extra guests too, thought Ron glumly.

He sighed again, before going to check on Rose and Hugo. Hugo had clothes strewn all over his floor, Ron saw with yet another sigh, and was still only wearing underpants. “Hugo, why are you not dressed?” “Mum said I had to wear clean clothes, but I can’t find any!” Ron sighed for what felt like the millionth time. “ _Scourgify_! There, you can choose any now.” He stepped across the hall, only to see Rose curled on her bed, her head in her hands and tears pouring down her face.“Rosie, Rosie, stop crying. Here, wipe those tears. Now, what’s wrong?”

Rose raised her head miserably. “Mum _hiccup_ said Scorp _hiccup_ would be there with his parents, but I spent all my money _hiccup_ on that new muggle book series and _hiccup_ now I don’t have anything to _hiccup_ wear!” Rose’s voice rose into a wail at the end, and Ron hastily sought a diversion.

“No more crying Rosie, you know that Malfoy doesn’t deserve you if he cares about what you wear, but you already have lots to wear anyway. Why not this pretty green dress that will look lovely with your red curls?” Rose glared at him a little.

“Honestly Dad, I’ve worn that too many times already, and I’m too fat for it now! It doesn’t fit on my hips properly.” Rose’s bottom lip began to tremble again. Ron muffled yet another sigh. For being as big a bookworm as her mother, Rose could be upset over the weirdest things. Ron glanced at his daughter critically, before waving his wand over the dress and concentrating. “There, try that on.”

***

An hour later Ron had managed to assemble his family in front of the fireplace: sadly, Hugo had managed to get mud all over his white shirt, which Ron hastily cleaned while Hermione was distracted by combing his curly red hair. Rose kept looking into the mirror and adjusting her makeup, but Ron was relieved that she seemed finally happy with her dress. He had changed the straps into a halter neck similar to the ruby dress his ‘Mione was wearing, but gave her long bell sleeves. He had also given it an extra trim at the bottom and changed the mint green to emerald green – the less skin that Malfoy boy had access to the better, in Ron’s opinion. Rose and Hugo flooed over first, but Hermione grabbed Ron’s hand before he could join them.

***

Hermione gazed into Ron’s sky-blue eyes. Sometimes they still fought, yes, and sometimes she remembered the way he had abandoned her in the Horcrux hunt. This was _not_ one of those days. Ron had managed to balance his sometimes dangerous, sometimes stressful Auror career, with spending lots of time taking care of the family. He had managed to get the children ready, so Hermione could tame her hair into something that she knew none of his aunts could sniff disapprovingly at. When most husbands would complain that she spent too much time on her career, Ron supported her every step of the way. Hermione traced his jawline gently, before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. “Thank-you,” she whispered. Ron smiled back. No matter how frustrating his family could be, Ron wouldn’t change them for the world.

**A/N: As always, I love requests, just see my Bio/Profile for more info :)**

 


End file.
